


Impressions

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka spit his drink all over himself and coughed. Something told him that this wasn't supposed to be funny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

"So," said Sokka, fiddling with the drink in his hand and grasping for any possible word that hadn't fallen off the edge of his mind. He seemed to be doing an OK job so far.

"What?" said Mai, her expression in a constant state of drawn down indifference. It was like speaking to a rock. Rocks only ever responded that one time he had cactus juice. That rock had a lot of inappropriate things to say, too. Mai's brow kind of twitched when he let out a chuckle.

"Man, this iiiiis painful."

"You said it," said Mai, crossing her arms and peering out the window toward nothing. "Where are you, Zuko?"

"You know, brooding, moping, putting on his mnnnngrrrrr-must-regain-my-honor face while he does... what... he... does?"

Mai's lip twitched. The approach was a little sloppy, but hey. The bland company wasn't helping. Sokka really had to kick it up a notch if he planned on keeping his sanity until Aang and Katara's return.

"Hello!" Sokka cleared his throat and deepened his voice. "Err, hello, it is I, Fire Lord Zuko! By my new found honor I shall rule thee. Genuflect before me, or prepare to eat great balls of fire, pwao pwao, whooosh!"

"That has got to be the worst impression of Zuko I've ever heard," said Mai, her previous look of indifference replaced by a small smirk. Sokka crossed his arms and threw his head back in an equally pretentious manner.

"All right, you do better."

All the logic in the universe suggested that she'd refuse, and that they'd revert back to basking in awkwardness. Much to his pleasant surprise, Mai stood upon the table where the wind from outside would best catch her clothes and hair. Her back was turned toward him.

"I am a rogue, and it is my destiny to restore balance. I have to go alone, and I don't expect you to wait for me. Understand, though, that I'll set everything right in due time. Also, I'm a big fat jerk and my boots stink up the whole room."

Sokka spit his drink all over himself and coughed. Something told him that this wasn't supposed to be funny, especially the part about the boots (guys couldn't help it!), but she got his mannerisms and even the pace of his speech perfect. He supposed that came with spending too much time with him. Though perhaps what was most shocking was Mai's attempt at being funny.

"I still think mine's better," said Sokka, and when Mai was back in her seat her smirk grew bigger and bigger as Sokka continued his spiel. She could see Zuko across the room, and she knew he was hearing this and getting more irritated by the second. Perhaps reciting that note he left her long ago was a bit much, but hey, it passed the time.

END


End file.
